Low emissivity, or low-e, panels are often formed by depositing a reflective layer (e.g., silver), along with various other layers, onto a transparent (e.g., glass) substrate. The other layers typically include various dielectric and metal oxide layers, such as silicon nitride, tin oxide, and zinc oxide, to provide a barrier between the stack and both the substrate and the environment, as well as to act as optical fillers and improve the optical characteristics of the panel.
When used in, for example, windows, and depending on the particular environment (i.e., climate), it may be desirable for the low-e panels to allow visible light to pass through the window while blocking other types of solar radiation, such as infra-red. Such panels are often referred to as having a high light-to-solar gain (LSG) ratio.
Currently available low-e panels are able to achieve LSG ratios of 1.8, or even higher, by using coating with more than one reflective layer (i.e., “double silver” coatings, “triple silver” coatings, etc.) However, these coatings typically exhibit changes in, for example, optical performance (e.g., color) if they are exposed to a heat treatment, such as that often performed to temper the glass substrate. As a result, different coatings must be used depending on whether or not a heat treatment will subsequently be performed.
Some existing low-e panels, suitable for certain applications, exhibit little or no change in performance due to the heat treatment. However, these low-e panels typically only utilize a single reflective layer, and thus have relatively low LSG ratios (e.g., less than 1.5).